legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Games Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion
There are a few, limited, cases where pages may be ' speedily'. Non-admins can ask for an to delete such a page simply by adding a tag. A list of pages to be deleted can be found at Category:Candidates for speedy deletion. When deleting, check the first to see if you can to an older version instead of deleting the entire page. You can consider turning problematic pages into relevant redirects as an alternative to deletion. Ideally, when an admin deletes a test page or other page with no useful content, it is a good idea to put a note on the author's talk page explaining things, and preserving the deleted content, pointing them to the sandbox in cases of tests. Examples of candidates for speedy deletion # No meaningful content or history (e.g. random characters). # Test pages (e.g., "Can I really create a page here?"). # Pure (see also dealing with vandalism). # Very short pages with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") # Reposted content that was already deleted according to policy. # Pages that have been moved to another Wikia because they were uploaded in the wrong place. # Temporarily deleting a page in order to . # Broken redirects or ones caused by typos during a page move. # Duplicate images. # Talk pages of already deleted articles. # Empty categories. What would be the point of them if they are never used? # User and talk pages on request of the user, where there is no significant abuse, and no administrative need to retain the page. # Articles with little to nothing to do with the games we cover. (for example, Pikachu has never appeared in any LEGO game) # Unplayable characters. Don't worry, we have a lot of playable characters. # Fanfiction. We don't cover fanon anymore. We need to focus on the real stuff. # Toys, source material, unrelated images that are not used in the mainspace. If you want to use those kinds of images for userspace, forums or anything outside of the mainspace, use Photobucket. What we can't speedydelete Here are some examples of pages that can't be deleted without discussion. If they are vandalised, fix the vandalism or place the notice on the page. # Playable characters. Not even a variation of a character. So what if we have too many Batmen? Every character that gets a free play slot gets a page. Every story character gets a page. It's just the unplayable characters that don't get a page. # Levels. As a gaming wiki, we want to have details of the levels of the game. You won't really find the levels on Brickipedia or most of the wikis covering the source material. # Episodes. As in the level story arcs that are mostly based on the movies. We want them. Just not TV episodes. # Universes that have been covered by a LEGO game. # Another person's userspace. It's rude to mess with someone's stuff without permission. Though if you don't want your userspace stuff, you can still mark it for deletion. # Any page that Sean Wheeler wants. To be deleted Discussions about articles marked with a or will go here. Candidates for speedy deletion